Te volveré a ver
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Estaba entre sus lamentaciones, pensando lo mucho que extrañaba a aquella persona en especial, cuando sintió aquel peculiar ruido y al girarse estaba aquella caseta telefónica azul.


**"Te volveré a ver"**

* * *

**Resumen: **Estaba entre sus lamentaciones, pensando lo mucho que extrañaba a aquella persona en especial, cuando sintió aquel peculiar ruido y al girarse estaba aquella caseta telefónica azul.

**Disclairmer: **Ni Hetalia ni Doctor Who me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capitulo único**

_**"Tarde o temprano volveré a verte"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy._

_1100 palabras según Word_

Habían muchas cosas de las cuales se arrepentía, cosas que pesarían en su larga existencia por siempre, quizás hasta el final de su era como un país, hasta que su momento efímero en aquellas tierras terminase y tal vez, sólo tal vez, podría reencontrarse con aquella persona una vez más.

Pero él no creía en aquello. No era una de las personas que pensará que las cosas se podrían solucionar con facilidad. Había tenido una vida larga y pesada, una "niñez" que apenas y disfruto... aunque claro, de su niñez sólo podía sacar una cosa solamente, haberlo conocido a él, a aquel pequeño niño como él que blandía siempre su espada, buscando obligarlo a que adoptase una religión, que sirviera a una causa a la cual él se negaba.

¿Quién iba a decir que aquel niño que siempre buscaba golpearlo y quedarse con sus tierras se volvería tan importante?.

Suspiró pesadamente mirando el liquido transparente que estaba en su vaso, aquel liquido que al entrar en su cuerpo le producía un ardor que parecía calentar su cuerpo frio un poco, pero aquello era únicamente una burda ilusión, una ilusión como las que su cuerpo y su mente sentían hace mucho tiempo.

Estando ahí, en la sala de aquel viejo palacio de invierno, en aquella habitación en que sólo él podía estar, sus ojos violetas pudieron observar el crepitar del fuego, aquel ruido que llegaba a sus oídos era sólo el de la madera consumiéndose lentamente.

Hasta que escuchó aquel ruido.

Era una especie de zumbido que lo hizo ponerse alerta, casi dando un brinco, listo para desenfundar su revólver si era necesario, pues nunca se sabía cuándo podrían atacarlo como si nada.

Pero al girarse sólo vio, sorprendido, aquella caseta telefónica azul, aquella caseta que decía "Police Box", nada más que aquello, que estaba en medio de aquella sala, siendo que no sabía cómo había llegado ahí ni nada de aquello.

La puerta se abrió y de ella salió un hombre con unas ropas que daba a parecer que era inglés de alguna manera, además de aquel moño que llevaba.

Los ojos cafés de aquel extraño hombre se fijaron en él y en su rostro apareció una enorme sonrisa, como si hubiera encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

— Ven, vamos rápido, no hay tiempo que perder — Le dijo con una sonrisa, tomando la mano del de ojos amatistas, sin preocuparle de que pudiera estar armado ni nada de aquello, siendo que lo metió al interior de aquella caseta telefónica, que, para sorpresa del hombre de cabello rubio cenizo que observaba aquella sala de control, donde también estaba una chica delgada de cabello obscuro.

— ¿Es él? — Preguntó curiosa, con una pequeña sonrisa, siendo que ella y aquel hombre de moño estaban haciendo aquello de agradecimiento.

— Estoy cien por ciento seguro de que este hombre es Iván Braginski — Dijo con una sonrisa el hombre del moño, mientras comenzaba a mover controles de allá para acá, casi como buscando fijar algo en especial en aquello computadora.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Preguntó mientras los observaba, frunciendo su ceño, no conocía de nada a aquellos sujetos, siendo que se sentía demasiado incomodo, sin saber donde iba ni nada de aquello.

— Esta es la Tardis y estamos agradeciendo algo que hicieron tus oficiales — Le dijo con una sonrisa aquel hombre de moño, mientras la chica se acercaba con cuidado al hombre de la bufanda rosa.

— Durante un periodo de la guerra fría perdimos nuestra nave, que termino en el polo sur y nosotros atrapados con un submarino tuyo que estaba en peligro — Le dijo como explicación la muchacha, siendo que él podía recordar aquello, el reporte de aquel submarino que casi había comenzado la guerra fría por accidente. — Mi nombre es Clara y él es el Doctor.

No pudo seguir escuchando más de lo que aquella chica hablaba, pues el hombre que era el Doctor había ido rápidamente a la puerta, después de que aquello se sacudiese un poco, abriéndola como si nada.

— Te está esperando... no dejes que desaparezca solo en una habitación. — Le dijo como explicación el Doctor para que Iván, aquel hombre que era la personificación de la nación de Rusia fuese hacía afuera de donde estaba, a ver aquello que le estaba esperando.

Tragó pesado y no quitó su vista de aquel hombre, pero camino decidido a fuera de aquella nave en que estaba, viendo como habían aparecido en otro cuarto, siendo que estaban en una habitación que se sentía demasiado solitaria.

Aquellos ojos amatistas se fijaron en la cama, donde estaba descansando aquella figura que había extrañado tanto aquellos años.

Sin poder pensar nada más se acercó a aquel cuerpo que estaba en aquel lecho, tomando su mano con suavidad, viendo la acelerada respiración que aquel hombre tenía, siendo que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

— ¿V-Vannya? — Lo escuchó hablar con suavidad, siendo que pudo ver como el albino recostado en aquella cama alzaba sus parpados con cansancio y lo observaba, para sonreír con suavidad. — S-Sabía que vendrías a ver a-al asombroso yo...

— Shuuu... Krolik, aquí estoy... — Le dijo con suavidad, sin poder creer que lo estuviera viendo, sin poder creer que estuviera ahí, en aquel momento, donde él sabía que serían los últimos del albino. — Te amo, ¿da?

— Ich l-liebe dich, V-Vannya... — Lo escuchó murmurar a penas, siendo que el albino le sonrió de lado, aquella sonrisa que siempre le daba, aquella sonrisa que aunque parecía ser realmente sincera, pero que aun tenía aquel toque de ego que el albino siempre había tenido en su vida.

Vida que termino por extinguirse a la vista de aquellos amatistas ojos que observaban con silenciosas lágrimas formándose en ellos.

Con cuidado se estiro y beso con suavidad aquellos labios que se iban a poner fríos dentro de poco, aquellos labios que siempre habían calentado los suyos, que siempre lo habían hecho sentir seguros.

— ¿Falta mucho para que volvamos a encontrarnos? — Preguntó con suavidad, mientras se levantaba, limpiándose una de las lágrimas de sus mejillas, pero tenía puesta aquella sonrisa falsa, aquella sonrisa que siempre había puesto cuando no quería que nadie supiera lo que sentía realmente.

— Volverán a encontrarse otra vez — Dijo con suavidad el hombre del moño, para lentamente abrir la puerta de aquella cabina telefónica, dándole entender que era hora de volver.

El ruso se giró con suavidad, para ir a aquella caseta, entrando en ella, sabiendo que volvería a su tiempo. Pero al menos ahora sabía, que tarde o temprano, la nación de Rusia desaparecería, pero a él no le importaba realmente, sólo le importaba que volvería a encontrarse con aquel albino de ojos rojizos.


End file.
